


5 Times Jacob Surprised Aleck + 1 Time Aleck Surprised Jacob

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 5 Times Fic, Aleck's gone for him, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jacob's a sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob proves to Aleck that he's more than just a thick-headed assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jacob Surprised Aleck + 1 Time Aleck Surprised Jacob

1\. Aleck hadn't known the Frye twins very long, but he was glad to have met them. They were eager to stop Starrick, and in turn assist Aleck. Which was how he found himself walking home from a supply run with Jacob in tow. The pair had their hands full of supplies for Aleck's latest experiment. Aleck noticed some people leaving a carriage and had a thought.

"Jacob, perhaps we should grab a carriage. We have a lot of supplies to carry."

"I'm afraid I couldn't split the fare with you. I didn't grab any money before I left the train," Jacob admitted awkwardly.

Aleck smiled softly at his companion. "Not an issue, I can cover it."

"Well, I guess if you're okay with it." Jacob rushed ahead of Aleck to hold the door of the carriage for him. 

They got the supplies in and took a welcomed rest. The carriage wasn't overly large, so Jacob and Aleck shared one side of the carriage while the supplies occupied the other. Aleck looked over at the man next to him. He caught the assassin staring out the window.

"Shouldn't be long until we get back to my flat."

Jacob turned his attention to Aleck. "I'm not in any rush today. I got done with my latest mission yesterday. One less Blighter asshole to worry about, right? So nothing else going on today," Jacob gave Aleck a wistful grin. 

Aleck knew the man was an assassin, he knew other assassins, he knew they were only doing what had to be done, but sometimes he was still startled when they would talk about their...work. Aleck just nodded and laughed quietly. 

Their carriage came to a stop and their driver announced they had arrived at their destination. Aleck climbed out first and grabbed two boxes, leaving the larger one for Jacob. He was fumbling for his key at the door when he turned to hand Jacob one of the boxes in his arms. Aleck smiled warmly when he saw Jacob balancing the box he held in one arm so he could pet the horse that had drawn their carriage. 

"You were such a good horse!" Jacob cooed.

Aleck was almost stunned. This man, this assassin, was cooing over an animal. 

_'Who'd have thought?'_ Aleck chuckled to himself. 

****

2\. Evie and Jacob were once again going to visit Aleck. The inventor had sent word to them via Henry that he had some ideas about upgrades to their voltaic bombs. Jacob enthusiastically grabbed a medium sized pouch and stuck it in his breast pocket before he left the train. Evie quirked an eyebrow but didn't make a comment.

The twins waited at the door for Aleck, Jacob bouncing from foot to foot. Again, Evie said nothing but was definitely intrigued. 

"Come in! Jacob, Evie, I'm so excited! I think I've really made a significant upgrade to your voltaic bombs!" Aleck greeted, as he ushered the twins inside. Evie headed straight for the workshop while Jacob and Aleck lingered in the entryway. 

"I - I picked something up for you at the market the other day," Jacob mumbled awkwardly as he pulled the pouch from his coat. Jacob thrust the pouch at him and Aleck accepted it gingerly.

Aleck peaked inside to find a lovely set of tools. "You didn't have to buy me this!" he said just above a whisper. 

"I know, but I saw them and thought they were nice, that maybe you'd like them? They're a bit small but I thought you could work on more intricate parts of your inventions with them." Jacob felt his whole body flush as he explained the gift. 

Aleck smiled warmly at the assassin. _'I would have never figured Jacob to be so thoughtful,'_ he mused. "Thank you! I can actually use them now on the bomb upgrades for you!" he could feel his face getting warm.

"I'm glad you like them." Jacob beamed at him.

Evie could hear low murmuring coming from the entryway and peaked her head out in time to see both men blushing at one another. Whatever Jacob had been so excited about, it seemed to have gone well.

****

3\. It was early morning, the sun had just begun to come through the windows of Aleck's flat. Despite a new day dawning, Aleck was exhausted. He'd been up all night pouring over research and making changes to his latest experiment. He hadn't quite finished but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and laid his head down on his workbench. 

The hours passed lazily as Aleck napped at his workbench. He wasn't sure of the time when he awoke, just that he thought he smelled tea. Also that his workbench was surprisingly comfortable. He blinked his eyes open slowly and raised his head. He discovered a pillow had been placed beneath his head, and a pot of tea had been left in the corner of his workbench. 

"I don't remember making tea..." Aleck mumbled to himself. The aroma coming from the pot was soothing and he quickly poured himself a cup. The pleasant taste of Darjeeling overtook him. _'I don't even remember having Darjeeling in the house.'_ As he went to move the pillow he had somehow come to nap on, a piece of paper caught his eye. It was folded in half and tented on the workbench with his name on it. Someone had been in his flat while he slept! He tried not to panic. Carefully, he unfolded the paper.

_"Aleck - I came by to ask if you had any information from your telegraph lines about Starrick. When you didn't answer the door I let myself in. I couldn't bare to wake you, so I made you some tea and got you pillow. I'll call again soon. -Jacob_  
_PS The Darjeeling is from Henry. I left more in your kitchen."_

Aleck was quite touched. He sipped more of the tea. It was very good and Jacob had brewed it perfectly. 

"He's so caring. And he can brew tea like and angel," Aleck mumbled appreciatively into his tea.

****

4\. The weather was unusually warm, even for the summer. Jacob and Aleck sat with their jackets and vests off, top few buttons of their shirts undone. Even with all the windows thrown open Aleck's flat was still uncomfortably warm. Neither man had moved for over half an hour, the heat leaching their energy. 

Jacob stirred to Aleck's right. "I can't take anymore! Why won't the sun just set!" he whined. 

"Because it's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" Aleck laughed. 

"Perhaps we _have_ been spending too much time together. Now _you're_ a smart-ass," Jacob teased.

Aleck huffed a short laugh. "I know! We could could play cards. It could help take our minds off this dreadful heat!"

Jacob looked at Aleck like he'd lost his mind. "Cards?"

"Yes! I doubt there's anything else we have energy for. I have a deck in the study." Quickly, Aleck was off to fetch his playing cards.

The pair had spent the afternoon mostly in comfortable silence as they played card game after card game. Aleck had won a majority of the hands. Finally, about an hour and a half later, Jacob laid his cards down on the table. 

"I can't play another hand or I'll wither and die!" he lamented. 

Aleck seemed surprised. "I thought we were having fun. I can let you win if you really want!" he teased. 

Jacob squinted his eyes at Aleck but quickly began laughing. "It was fine. I just...I don't particularly enjoy cards," he admitted.

"Then why on earth did you play cards for almost two hours?"

"Because you were having a good time. I'm not very good at card games, I'm too impatient, but you seemed happy so..."

Aleck was quite surprised now. _'He's so thoughtful he endured cards to make me happy.'_ "You, too impatient for cards?" he teased Jacob.

Jacob stuck his tongue out in a very mature response. 

****

5\. Aleck didn't think he'd ever been to a nicer place for a meal. Every table was draped with a lace tablecloth, a single tapered candle in the center. The dark red damask on the walls gave the place a cozy feeling, like you were almost dining alone with your companion, and the food was exquisite. He'd never had such a delicious roast lamb in all his life. The fact that Jacob had brought him only made it that much better.

The assassin caught Aleck gazing at him from across the table and sent him a contented grin. The night had been so utterly perfect. A waiter appeared and refilled their wine glasses, breaking their doe-eyed staring contest. They both thanked the young man and Jacob lifted his glass, swirling the wine about. 

"To great friends!" he toasted and Aleck clinked his wine glass to Jacob's. 

"Great friends indeed. I'm not sure I'm so _great_ as to deserve all this though!" Aleck responded bashfully.

"Nonsense! You've been a great friend and ally to mine and my sister's cause. I count the day I met you as one of my best. You are _this great_ ," Jacob said sweeping his hands over the table gesturing to their lavish meals. 

Aleck felt himself go red and quickly occupied himself with gulping down his wine. 

"I'm glad you liked you meal, but I hope you saved room. They make a delectable apricot cake here. I ordered one ahead for dessert when I made the reservations," Jacob said, almost shyly. 

Aleck raised his eyebrows in excitement. "A whole cake?"

"I'm allowed to take what we can't finish. I did pay for it after all."

Aleck laughed. Jacob had put a lot of thought into this dinner and Aleck was somewhat stunned by the generosity. The assassin was always kind to him, but this, this was so elegant and elaborate. 

The apricot cake arrived on a gilded platter and yet another waiter served them large slices of the beautiful cake. They each took a bite and were delighted by the sweetness. 

"You get to take the rest of this home?" Aleck questioned a little jealously.

"I do," Jacob replied smugly, taking another bite. 

Once they finished their cake and it had been properly boxed up, Jacob and Aleck found themselves standing out in the frigid night air under a street lamp. Aleck hadn't thought the temperature would drop so much and had neglected to bring gloves.

Sensing Aleck's discomfort, Jacob suggested they get a carriage together.

"Oh, that's all right. You don't have to see me home, really. I'm sure you need to get back to the train."

"Not at all. I'd _like_ to see you home. That is, if you would like that." Jacob was staring at the sidewalk, his boots, anything but Aleck. 

"Oh, well, yes then. I'd like that very much," Aleck responded just above a whisper. 

The carriage they shared back to Aleck's flat was small, and warmed quickly with the two men inside. At this hour the ride form the heart of London to Lambeth wouldn't take all that long, but Aleck was suddenly aware that he'd have to spend a good amount of time practically sitting in Jacob's lap. The thought alone made him blush. Jacob noticed and raised an inquisitive brow.

"I'm still a bit cold is all," Aleck supplied shyly. 

Jacob removed his gloves and handed them to Aleck. "These will help."

Aleck slid the gloves on and felt Jacob's lingering warmth wash over his fingers. He hummed in relief.

"See," Jacob whispered in his ear, "nice and warm."

Aleck gulped and nodded silently. It was almost too much. The fancy restaurant, the decadent meal and dessert, the tiny carriage, wearing the man's gloves. Aleck felt overcome with his feelings of fondness for Jacob.

"Thank you, for tonight. It's been so wonderful," Aleck said sincerely to Jacob. 

Jacob turned and studied him for a moment, looking like he was going to tell him something. The assassin took a deep breath but then looked away. "You're welcome," he said with an almost defeated air. 

The carriage jolted to a stop and the driver announced they had arrived. Jacob climbed out first and grabbed the cake box. Aleck stepped down after and began fumbling in his pockets for his key. He looked back and watched Jacob pat the horse as he paid the driver. Before he could get the key in the door the carriage was off and Jacob was standing right behind him. His proximity made Aleck stop a moment, key hovering by the lock.

Jacob reached out and placed his hand over Aleck's, preventing him from opening the door. "Wait," he sighed. "Just wait. I want to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you something all night but I couldn't find the nerve to do it, but if I don't do it now I never will. And I'll regret it forever."

Aleck slowly turned to face him, their chests almost touching, breath coming quicker. "Is every thing all right?" he asked Jacob nervously.

"Yes. Everything is perfect. Tonight was perfect. I - I planned this whole evening to be perfect so I could tell you...tell you how much you mean to me. How much I care for you." Jacob blew out a breath and looked up into the night sky for courage before he continued.

"Aleck, you're probably the best man I've ever met. You're always patient with me. You see all of me. Not just the street brawler from Crawley, but all of me. You always treat me kindly and, Aleck, I - I have feelings for you. I care deeply for you. I - I wanted to ask you if I could court you, properly, exclusively. Because I think I love you."

Aleck's heart was surely going to beat right through his chest. _'Jacob Frye loves me? Jacob Frye loves me!'_ he screamed internally. He reached up and caressed Jacob's face. "I think I might love you too," he whispered. 

Jacob finally looked him in the eye, and Aleck leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Jacob's. Jacob stood completely still a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Aleck answered back by leaning in farther and parting his lips a bit, inviting Jacob to deepen the kiss. The assassin wasted no time and quickly they were almost making-out on Aleck's doorstep.  
Realizing they weren't a couple of kids Aleck raised a hand and gently pushed Jacob away. He pouted at Aleck and made an adorable but disappointed whining sound at the loss of contact.

_'I can't believe I just kissed Jacob Frye! I can't believe he loves me!'_

Aleck took the cake box from where it dangled from it's strings on Jacob's fingers. "Perhaps we should just have this for breakfast," he suggested as he turned to unlock his door. He didn't even have time to fully open the door before Jacob was eagerly pushing them inside. 

"So I guess this means I can properly court you?" he teased Aleck. 

"Oh, yes," Aleck said as he closed the door behind them. 

****

+1. Jacob woke to find the space next to him in bed cold and empty. He rubbed his eyes and scrambled for his pocket watch on the bedside table to make sure he hadn't slept in past noon again. Eight forty-five AM the watch read. So where was Aleck? They usually slept in later than that on days Jacob had no assassin matters to handle. He swung his legs out of bed and stretched his back before going to hunt down slippers and a robe.

When he reached the stairs, he smelled something sweet. He stopped a moment and inhaled deeply. He wasn't quite sure what is was Aleck was making, but it smelled amazing. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could hear Aleck in the kitchen, muttering to himself as cookware clanged noisily. Jacob tip-toed over to the kitchen door and pushed it open slightly, trying to get a peak at what Aleck was doing.

The man stood in his sleep clothes in the middle of the kitchen working on some kind of pastry dish it appeared. Jacob hummed in delight and gave himself up.

"Out! Out mister! This was supposed to be a surprise!" Aleck called to him without even turning around. 

"I still don't know what it is, so technically it's still a surprise!" Jacob declared smartly.

"Out!"

Jacob knew when not to call Aleck's bluff, so he went into the sitting room instead. Surprisingly, there was already full tea service laid out on the small table in front of the sofa. He sat down and helped himself to a cup of Darjeeling. 

No more than fifteen minutes later, Aleck appeared from the kitchen with a lovely cake displayed perfectly on one of his finer serving platters. 

"You baked a cake for breakfast?" Jacob asked, a little confused.

Aleck set the cake down next to his teapot and took a seat next to Jacob on the sofa. "Not just any cake. Apricot cake! One year ago today you took me to dinner and we had apricot cake for dessert and you told me you thought you loved me," he explained playfully.

"I seem to remember we had some for breakfast the next day," Jacob replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Aleck cleared his throat and whispered, "Yes, that too." He began to blush. Jacob loved that after all this time he could still make the man blush.

"You know, I knew for a fact that I loved you that night. I still do," Jacob confessed.

"I love you too, Mr. Frye," Aleck sighed happily. "We could always eat this up in bed you know," he added mischievously.

"Sounds perfect. But we have to leave enough so we'll have some for breakfast tomorrow. Wouldn't want to spoil and anniversary tradition," Jacob whispered in Aleck's ear.

The pair quickly retired back to their bedroom, taking platefuls of the cake with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I really just adore 5 times fics so I may work on more in the future 
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
